


Friendly Persuasion

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: Tom Paris encourages Chakotay to approach the Captain regarding a very sensitive situation





	Friendly Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2015 as a challenge to use the words "Do it!" as a first line

“Do it.”

For once I was the one giving an order and it felt good. And for once, he didn’t give me that slow-burn glare, that ‘you know better than to speak to me like that’ look. His eyes still bored into mine like a photon blast but I refused to give him an easy target; my gaze didn’t waver. His words were just as pointed. 

“I suppose you think you have all the answers? As I recall, your track record isn’t exactly filled with winners. And just how do you think you have any business in giving me advice?” 

I know I let out a snarky chortle before continuing – was he so naïve as to think that something of this magnitude wouldn’t affect all of us as much as it would him? For once I kept my mouth shut. Better to let him work it out for himself, although I knew that someone had to give him an initial push. 

He paced around the perimeter of his ready room while running fingers through that ever-perfect hair of his. I’d never seen him this nervous before. His breathing was coming in shallow pants and I swear I could see sweat droplets starting to pop out on his face. 

He stopped in mid-stride; anguish pinched his face. “I don’t know, Tom. What if she says no? What I’m asking is tantamount to insubordination or maybe, in her opinion, even treason.” 

“And what if she says yes? You never know until you try.” I was beginning to like this self-tortured Chakotay. “What the hell – who knows? She may have been wanting this for months, too.” 

Chakotay’s face softened into an almost unperceivable grin. “You may be right but she doesn’t know how to go about it. Damned Starfleet protocol and all.” His expression reverted to its previous vexed state. 

I was getting impatient. I had to get him to act while his emotions would carry him all the way. “Yeah, yeah; we’ve heard that story a million times. But as she herself has said so many times, it’s different out here. We’re on our own, we have to make decisions that would seem infeasible back in the Alpha Quadrant. And she’s miserable; you’re miserable; we’re all miserable! Life will be better for the whole ship if there’s just some kind of action about the situation.” 

His back strengthened; he appeared to be getting his resolve back. “You’re right – it _is_ up to me. As first officer, I’m supposed to advise her on actions that would be best for the crew, in spite of what her personal feelings are or how uncomfortable they make her.” 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” I grinned as I gave him a reassuring slap on the back. “That’s the Chakotay I know and love!” 

His eyes darkened as his hand reached for his comm badge. “Don’t push it too hard, Mr. Paris.” 

“Right,” I gulped, quickly letting my hand drop. Our relationship had never been the type that buddy movies are based upon. 

But he followed through with his initial resolve as opened the comm link. “Kathryn… er… Captain – we’ve got to talk.” He nodded with determined assent as she invited him to her ready room. Firm steps propelled his quick exit into the hall. 

This was going to be a life-changing event for all of us. If Captain Janeway agreed to Chakotay’s proposal of allowing an ‘accident’ to happen to that petulant, supercilious former drone that made all of our lives a living hell. Hmm. All it would take would be for the outer hull doors to somehow open while Seven of Nine was regenerating in the cargo bay that was her ‘home’ and the force fields fail and…


End file.
